fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-29027964-20170208215014/@comment-28048698-20170209004443
I still don't have her (and who know, maybe I'm not going to get her, knowing my luck). However, after looking at her design in the game and her skill set, I must say I like this Servant. Yeah, of course, she isn't Cú Alter, who just destroy and smash everything in front of him and survive an atomic bomb thanks to his dodge and guts. She isn't a critical monster with huge self-buffs like Jeanne Alter. But in my humble opinion she is powerful. Not VERY powerful, just powerful, and I am sure she can be a good MVP against bosses in the future. I think her skills are about strategy. Not only that, but also she is the first Servant (in my opinion) with instinct that can REALLY do a good use of it. ∞ Chocolate give her the very valuable sustain that every berserker needs (but only a few have). Talking about sustain and survival I think she is a little above Nightingale and Minamoto. The first one can heal herself with skill and NP, while MHXA can heal herself with skill and boost others heals she receive (mystic code, and skill or NP from someone else). The second one can dodge hits ONE turn, useful against NPs, but if you need to survive long battles this girl can do a better job with that. And come on, it isn't really hard to have healings in the team. Even if you don't have SR/SRR Servants like Medea Lily, Merlin or Nightingale, or you didn't played during Fate/Zero to have Irisviel, you can use, in example, Hans, who is a top-tier support between the F2P. Instinct is a underrated skill, and this is only my opinion, of course. Many people complain because this skill "only" give stars (while other skills give stars and something else, like Kerry's taunt), or how it only give few stars (Hans or Jeanne give more stars if you sum all you obtain each turn). Maybe there are better skills, but that doesn't mean this is a bad skill. It's like saying "X''' Servant is a bad Servant just because '''Y is better". Instinct give you a bunch of stars so you can do a good burst in a single turn. But you need to make a good use of this (in example, I usually use my Mordred's maxed Instinct after farming 30 ~ 40 stars. With her I reach 50 stars and I am 100% sure she will do critical hits). Sovereign's Invisible Hand is a Charisma V 2.0. Charisma A (only Iskandar have this rank) give between 10% (Lvl 1) and 20% (Lvl 10) ATK to the party. That is the exact amount of ATK MHXA give us with this skill. But along with this, she give -100% critical star absortion to one Servant. That means the stars probably will go to the other two Servants. This do a wonderful job with Instinct, because she give you a bunch of stars and also make sure one of your Servants isn't going to waste them (in example, I hate when my support, like Merlin or Shielder, get stars). And if you want to transform MHXA in a good critical berserker just give her a good critical absortion CE like Teacher & I or Room Guarder. Cross-Calibur isn't a monstrous NP like Cú Alter's NP. However, it have a good multiplier. It's Quick, so you can chain it with her QQ cards to create a QQQ (QQQ Brave Quick Chain, and the next turn Instinct plus Sovereign's Invisible Hand). And last but not least, it give a little boost against Sabers. Believe me, in the future you will remember my words when we face a Saber boss: she will be one of the MVP.